


Scaredy Cat

by Adry1412



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Zombie Apocalypse, Animal Foster Parent!Rick, Daryl loves tuna, Gen, Just a man and a stray cat he finds, No Slash, SORRY YALL, cat!Daryl, that's it that's the story
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2017-11-22
Packaged: 2019-01-30 00:26:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12642369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adry1412/pseuds/Adry1412
Summary: Rick finds a stray kitty under a dumpster and, being an animal lover, brings him home. Daryl is dirty, scared, and will sooner hiss or scratch you then allow himself to be loved but Rick won't give up on the silly kitty just cause of some drawn blood.Cat!Daryl and human savior Rick try to find a way to live together with peace, affection, and some delicious tuna fish!(That's it, that's the story, folks.)





	1. Medicine and Tuna

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cemeterycreep](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cemeterycreep/gifts).



> !!!Disclaimer!!!: I am actually allergic to cats and have never been around one long enough to understand them but thanks to my very lovely and helpful muse Syd, I bring you this fic lmao!  
> \---  
> ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯  
> I swear I do write ACTUAL fics!! And I have an update on the way for Tiny Daryl.........but I got this idea two days ago and I had to run with it because I'm trash. I'm actually almost done with chapter 3, believe it or not. I haven't written this much this fast in so long.  
> I know this is incredibly stupid and I'm not sure yet if there is an actual plot or not but hear me out.....I kind of like it.  
> \---  
> First non-slash fic ever! I guess that's something to be proud of? I'm not sure. Sorry if you came for smut, there is none lol  
> \---  
> (I have a rough idea to continue the story and maybe somehow turn Daryl human but I'm not a hundred percent sure. If you'd like to see that lemme know and give me ideas on how to lol!)

When Rick first heard those tiny, desperate sounds, he wasn't sure how this would play out. An animal lover all his life, he'd always been the kind of person to stop and pet any dog or try to pet any cat that crossed him path. He'd fostered multiple rescues during his time and while he usually had a house full, it was now one of those strange times were his home was empty. No animals needing fostering, no old or sick pets needing nursing, nothing. He'd felt so lonely without a pup or kitty to pet before bed. Maybe that's why he had stopped in the alley way.

Maybe that's why he had allowed this skittish, aggressive cat into his home.

A stray cat ragamuffin type, with brown and rusty hair and what would be perfect triangle ears if not for the ragged edges where he'd be bitten. His blue grey eyes had seemed so innocent when Rick saw him, wide and fearful in the downpour out from the dumpster he'd hid under. He'd meowed quiet and nervous, letting the black hair man pick him up and wrap him in a scarf. Rick had driven home with the darling kitty, stroking his matted fur sweetly.

That was the last time the cat had allowed Rick to touch him. That is, unless Rick had a good reason too.

"Come on out, buddy. I know you don't like medicine but you need it." Rick laid on his floor, staring into the dark under of his bed at the glowing grey eyes. He held the medicine in his hand, an easy feeder syringe that held one of the last rounds of anti-worm medication. A low meow creeped out and he sighed, "I know you don't like it, but you like those damn worms even less, right? Make your bottom itch? Come on, sweetheart."

Rick almost smirked, he was begging a cat! He'd always talked to his foster pets but never to this extreme. Another meow, this one loud and angry sounding, slipped out of a sharp mouth. "I know, buddy. You hate those damn worms. Two more icky medicine syringes and you're done! Come on, sweetie." Rick smiled, "If you drink it, I'll give you tuna!"

Rick swore the cat knew what he was saying, or at least knew the word tuna, because suddenly those flat ears perked up and the scraggly thing bolted out and around Rick's head, heading straight to the closed door and meowing loud. He knew where the tuna was and Rick smiled, the cat was smart as hell for a stray with a temper problem. "No, no, buddy. Medicine first. Come on."

He set the syringe aside and picked up the cat carefully, hating the quiet hiss that came with it. He sat him on the work desk, keeping an arm gently around its body and easing the syringe into its mouth, only pressing down when he knew he wouldn't just spit it up. "There we go. Good boy!" It hissed and swatted at Rick's hand when he pulled away, no claws and Rick smiled triumphantly. "That's my good boy!" He braved a head scratch, seeing the stray lick his mouth before hissing again and backing from Rick's hand.

He sighed, "Well, I tried. Thank you for taking the medicine!" He smiled wide, knowing the one way he could give the kitty affection. "Let's get you some tuna!"

(Stupid fucking human and his stupid fucking medicine. I don't need no medicine! What I need is tuna! And maybe a nap. On the radiator. Next to the window. Yes, that sounds perfect. Tuna! Then a nap!

God I fucking love tuna. But I hate this man! I hate him! Him and his stupid smile and black hair and his stupid outfits and warm hands and legs and yummy food and gently scratching behind my ears while I eat and-...No! I hate him! Gotta scratch his ankles! That'll kill him!)

"Ow! Don't scratch me, buddy, I'm getting you your tuna." Rick tsked, rubbing his ankle and seeing a single stray droplet of blood. "Damn." He pulled his sock over it and returned back to the counter. He opened the can of tuna, knowing which brand was best for kitties who wanted a special snack when they took their medicine without too much trouble.

He glanced down at the cat, smiling at his wide eyes and quiet purring. "Hmm, I wonder if I have anyone to share this tuna with?" He teased, watching from the corner of his eye as he slowly pulled a piece close to his mouth. The loudest, saddest meow reached his ears first and he watched the cat claw again the counter, desperate to get at the stinky, sea treat. He lowered the piece back to the bowl, chuckling. "I'm just kidding, buddy. Here you go."

This was the part Rick liked best. With all the aggression the cat produced, he didn't seem to have any when it came to food. Sure, he was a selfish little kitty who didn't want to share his tuna or food, but if Rick reached out and took the bowl he wouldn't attack; he'd simply let out a small, heartbreaking whine.  
So Rick put the bowl down, kneeling in front a foot away and letting the timid cat eat. He always watches him, sometimes reaching a hand to pet behind his ears. This was the one time the cat let him touch him, when his face was full of his favorite snack and purring loudly. "Need a name for you. Can't keep calling you 'buddy'."

(No! I have no name! I am the world's deadliest cat and if I had a name I wouldn't be mysterious! I am the night! Fuck you and you human names!! Death to you, human! .....mmm, this tuna is so good oh my god. Thank you human, I love it, I love yo-NO!)

Rick pulled away when the cat growled, one paw curling out his claws in a little show. He smiled and stayed kneeling in front of him. "Even with the mats I had to cut, you're fur is beautiful, buddy." Rick stayed watching, liking how in the week and a half he'd had this little devil he'd already started to gain weight. He was so thin, fur matted and covered in fleas that were thankfully now dying with the monthly rub medicine. "Been thinking of names for you and I think I found one. How do you like the name Daryl?"

The kitty looked up at Rick, licking his mouth from his snack and putting contently. He wasn't sure if it was for the name or the tuna. Probably tuna. "It means beloved. Cause I know you're a little ankle scratching, hissing, dagger staring demon but I do love you."

(??? Love??)

The cat stared at Rick, eyes wide and ears half up half back, unsure of what to feel. He made a strange low meow, lowering his head and staring at the empty bowl. Rick chuckled, "No more tuna, Daryl. I know you like it but you can't have too much. It's only a once in a while snack and you know that." He pulled the licked clean bowl away, ignoring the sad meow and turning to get his own lunch ready. He knew the cat wouldn't stick around, he hardly did but he couldn't help but wish he would do things other cats did like try to steal his food or sit real close to him to nap.

Rick jumped when he turned back and saw the cat still sitting on the floor, eyes locked on him and wide. "Hey bud! Still here?" He knelt down, sandwich plate in one hand and reached to brave another pet. He marveled when the kitty allowed it, even turning his head and meowing when Rick got that good spot behind a now clean (thanks for Rick holding wrapping him in a towel and ignoring the annoyed hissing) ear. He smiled wide, choosing to sit and eat on the floor in case the affection would only continue if they didn't change locations.

(I don't know what you meant by love, stupid human but... I like this scratching thing. And you do give me tuna so I guess this is fine. But I'm still going to kill you! So watch out!)

Daryl purred gently, eyes closing momentarily before snapping open and meowing low and gravely. Rick held his breath, afraid he'd bolt and go back to his hiding spot under the bed but the kitty just stayed put. He lowered his ears, looking nervous and Rick sighed. He still had a long way to go with this baby. Or adult, he wasn't sure. Daryl was small but he could just be malnourished.

Rick gasped loud, forgetting his plate when Daryl walked and climbed into his lap. The cat stood a second, ears low and watching Rick's every minuet movement before laying down. He curled his tail around his body, once bald end that was slowly re-growing hair under his chin and the tiniest purr escaping his chest.  
Rick stared at him, refusing to admit that his chest was warm and full and eyes stung with tears of joy. His smile grew wide, body relaxing as the cat got comfortable and closed his eyes. With a silent prayer to the cat gods, Rick laid a hand on the kitty's back, stroking slow and soft over the fluffy, feathery fur.

"I know you're shy and nervous but this was a huge step and I'm very proud of you. You're a good boy, huh? I love you, Daryl."

The kitty purred, a soft sound that vibrated against Rick's thighs and it rang the sweetest bells in all of earth and heaven.

(I still hate you, stupid human. But..maybe you aren't so bad. Maybe I won't kill you.........yet.)


	2. Litter Boxes and Surprise Visits

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Told ya I've been writing lmao

"Jesus Christ, really Daryl? Under my damn bed?"

Rick pinched his nose, staring at the sprinkled puddle under his bed and knowing exactly what had happened. He'd dealt with strays before, cats who clawed and scratched and peed on every corner of his home to mark their territory even if they were mere feet from their litter boxes. He'd switched to softer litter, knowing sometimes kitties liked it better compared to the rough pebbles of typical litter.

Thus far, it seemed Daryl was alright with the litter box. Sure, he had hissed at it when Rick tried to get him to use it and had thrown the litter around the room with swats and kicks but he had used it! Rick made sure to keep his eye out for signs of infections, always watching the kitty and checking for blood or adnormalities, making sure he didn't have any trouble or use it too often. He didn't have problems with it and Rick had no fear of UTI's yet the last three days Daryl had outright refused; avoiding the box like the plague and Rick wasn't sure why. Well, that was a lie, he had an idea.

Rick kneeled up, placing his hands on his bent knees and looking at the seemingly terrified cat under his desk chair. Eyes wide and pupils huge, ears flat back and it tore at Rick's heart. He hadn't raised his voice yet here Daryl was, practically pissing himself in fear with heckles raised high and tail tucked between his legs. Fuck, Rick needed to fix this.

(Ooh no..here's come the screaming. He's gonna scream and yell and throw stuff, I know it. He's a human, he's mean and now he's gonna hurt me. But..this human hasn't been mean before. He's nice and has treats and scratches me soft and-...)

"It's the lid, isn't it?" Rick smiles, feeling stupid for a moment. Duh! Some cats hate the litter box lid! Daryl was way too nervous of a kitty to like it and he honestly should've kept it off. "Come on, buddy. Lets go get that litter lid off and then you can use it again, okay?"

(Yes! The roof of the pee box! I hate that roof! Roof? Lid? Whatever..stupid human words. I hate that silly plastic top! Why should I hide to pee? I am a proud, beautiful cat! Stupid humans and their shame.)

Rick watches Daryl relax, pupils shrinking and tail twitching with interest instead of fear. He kept his voice low, whispering warmly and sweetly as he stood slow and went towards the guest room. While he did have a litter box in a quieter corner of the living room, it seemed to be Daryl's preference to use the one in the guest room bathroom. The two doors were always open and the room hardly used apart from Rick's daily litter cleaning and Daryl seemed to prefer the privacy.

Rick looked at the box with its shiny, clean lid and back over his shoulder at nervous, yet interested kitty. His pretty eyes looked from the box to Rick and back, a small meow creeping out his mouth. "Uh huh, I hear you. Don't like the lid, right? Too cramped in that box for you to do your business?" He chuckled, "I hate being closed in too. Always gotta keep the bathroom door open when I go in. But you already know that, you little perv."

Rick laughs as he removes the lid, remembering during his morning routines how the cat would peek past the doorway to watch his new owner's every move. Nosy little bastard. It was sweet, the pure interest in his cat's eyes when he brushed his teeth or used the potty. Unless Daryl was watching him on the days he did his sneak attacks.

See, Daryl had a habit of running around corners to scratch and bite at Rick's ankles. He'd come quick and leave quicker, nothing but a flash of rusty grey fur and a new cut to show he was even there. Rick knew it could be playful but it still spooked him when the cat plotted against his life with mini attacks or midnight runs, through the house, that ended in punctures on his legs and arms.  
But his kitty was hunting and if Rick had any guesses, he'd suppose Daryl never got the chance to be a kitten. He never learned to play so these sneak attacks were his way of figuring out exactly how safe he was in the home and how much he could get away with.

"There we go, little guy, all done." Rick smiled at the cat, watching him take on the details of his lidless box with rapt attention. "Now, you go use the box while I clean up that little mess you made under my bed, okay?" He reached down carefully, seeing those pretty eyes flicker before settling with the hand on his head. He pet gently, not wanting to spook the already nervous kitty. "Good boy."

Daryl sat a moment, staring at the box after Rick left. The human watched from the guest room doorway, seeing as his tail twitched a bit before he walked into the bathroom. His grin widened, hearing the tiny scratching sound of litter moving as his kitty used the box. He silently fist pumped the air, happy as a pig in shit that he had figured out Daryl's little problem before his house stunk too badly of pee. Any more puddles under or on his bed, or the couch, or on the fridge, and Rick may have torn his hair out. Little victories with the cat went a lot further than anyone could ever know.

\---  
(No, no, no, no, no! This can't be happening! What is human doing?? Has he gone crazy? Why did he do this??)

"And who is this little guy?"

Rick followed Shane's glaze, looking at the rusty brown kitty staring at them from the doorway. He had only gotten halfway across, body pulling back into itself with his tail tucked low between his legs and eyes wide. He smiled soft, reaching a hand down to try and lure Daryl closer with silent finger snappings. "It's alright, little man. Come on out! This is my friend Shane, he's very nice."

He turned back to his friend, seeing how Daryl didn't dare move muscle and just stared at them nervously. "That's Daryl. I found him the other day but he's still getting used to the whole 'being in a safe house' sorta deal." Both men chuckled, Shane watching the sweet looking cat and trying to draw him closer with a gentle hand scratching on the floor.

"Daryl, huh? Hey bud, wanna come say hi?" Shane was just like Rick, both men having met during their volunteer time in the local animal hospital and both being very invested animal lovers. He had wondered why Rick's house was silent but it made sense; this little guy seemed scared shitless while just before he had noticed Shane's presence seemed to be cockily walking to the kitchen, head and tail high. Now they were both down, eyes darting and nervous. "It's alright, buddy. You take your time. Not used to someone else in your house huh?"

Shane and Rick chuckled, the older of the two shaking his head with black curls swaying softly. "He's a bit shy."

"Seems it. But he's beautiful. Gorgeous coloring." Shane braved a glance out his periphery, seeing how Daryl was still watching but with his tail twitching interestedly. "He was a stray?"

(I hate the human so much. How could he do this to me? Give me a home and then bring some giant into it?! Look how big he is! He's gonna eat all my tuna! Or worse...)

Rick heard Daryl's low meow, looking after him as he darted off and into the office. Poor guy was so skittish. "Yeah, but I think he came from a house." He sighed, taking a sip of his beer. "He uses the litter box just fine so he must've been with a family but..how could someone abandon him? Sure, he's shy but he's real sweet when he wants to be."

Shane hummed, "Think he was abused?"

"God, I don't even want to think about it but it sure seems like he was." They both shook their heads, heart bleeding for the nervous kitty. He huffed a dry laugh, "If I ever find the fucker.."

Shane laughed as well, both men turning to watch Daryl come back out slowly, this time with a sock in his mouth.

(Listen. I hate to do this but you leave me no choice! You can't stay in my house but I don't want your big ass to starve so I killed this food for you. Not that care if you starve! But you stupid humans eat some gross shit so...take it to eat on your journey but get the fuck out.)

"Oh my god! He found himself a toy!" Rick and Shane both giggled (not that either would admit that's what happened) when Daryl brought the sock closer to them and dropped it in the middle of the room before running back to the doorway. "He's so precious, Rick. Can I give him a treat?"

Rick nodded, knowing Shane always kept a baggie of cat and dog treats in his coat pocket. Shane reached for it and shook it a bit, instantly getting Daryl's attention. "Hey buddy, want a treat?"

"Better be careful, Shane. Daryl's a fiend when it comes to treats. He's obsessed with fish ones especially." Rick smirked, seeing the small turmoil in his cat's eyes. Daryl wasn't sure if he wanted to bolt away from the big man or come closer and get one of those delicious smelling snacks. After a moment though, it seemed his treat loving mind won and he slowly came closer, sniffing at the brown square in Shane's hand.

(Watch yourself human..)

"That's it, sweetheart. Go on, it's for you." His whole body was flat, ears and tail straight back and wide pupils watching every breath leave Shane's mouth. He opened his mouth slowly, ever so gingerly taking the snack and pulling away quick. He stayed in the same spot, curled into himself and chewing on the treat hungrily.

"He likes it!" Shane whispered loud, watching the kitty lick at the floor for every crumb and his lips to savor the taste. "Does he like being held?"

Rick shrugged, not entirely sure if Daryl did or did not like being held. He seemed to accept it when it came time for his medicine but Rick hadn't tried outside of those times. While both Rick and Shane were similar in their love and care for their four legged fur-babies, they did differ on occasion. Where Rick was very patient and waited for the animals to come to him for affection or comfort, Shane was more forward. He had help rehabilitate many animals and gotten them used to human touch by petting and holding and Rick knew by the look in his eyes that he was desperate to touch the newest kitty.

Shane reached a hand forward slowly, seeing the ears flatten back again and tutting softly. He ran his large fingers over the soft fur, humming a bit. "Thats it, Daryl. See, I ain't so bad. Ain't gonna hurt you, darling."

"Ow!" It was real sudden, Rick gasping a bit when Shane's other hand reached slowly under Daryl's shoulder to lift the kitty up and his back legs hadn't made air before his paw came flying out to attack. Shane drew his hands away, the cat hissing and puffing his tail out before darting away towards Rick's side of the couch. He hid behind the side, curled between the furniture and the wall as the blood bubble form on Shane's tan wrist.

"Shit! I'm sorry!"

"No, no, it's okay! I'm alright!" Shane chuckled, "Went a little fast, he got scared." He stood and went to the kitchen. They both knew Shane hadn't gone fast, that he had done the technique a million and one times but that sometimes the kitties just weren't having it. Rick followed anyway, getting the hydrogen peroxide and bandages out from under the sink. He looked towards the living room, seeing Daryl in his hiding spot with wide eyes and body small.

"I'm sorry." He sighed, going to get Shane a paper towel and bandaid.

"Rick, please, don't be. It's my fault." He laughed again and Rick was thankful to have such an understanding friend. "Besides, you and me both know this ain't the first, nor will it be the last, scratch I've gotten from a nervous boy." Rick and Shane both laughed together, each grabbing another beer and jokingly singing "Cat Scratch Fever" before heading back to the living room.

Minutes turned into a few hours but at the end of the first, Daryl had decided the big man who tried to hold him wasn't as scary as he had thought and came out to sit on the chair across from them. The chair was a light grey fabric, a few years of wear and kitty tears leading it to have random holes and stains but it was incredibly comfortable nonetheless. And Daryl had decided it was one of his absolute most favorite spots in the house.

The kitty tucked his limbs under his body, curling his tail around himself and blinking at the men a few beers in on the couch. They spoke soft and sweetly, catching up and reminiscing on their volunteer times together. (He didn't run away or yell or hit me. How strange. Maybe...they aren't so bad.) Daryl purred quietly, content on his warm spot on the super cozy chair and ears twitching back and forth lazily to follow their voices. His eyes shut slowly, head falling down onto the cushion has a little nap taking over.

"Hey, he's napping."

Rick glanced at where Shane was staring, seeing his little buddy snoozing. It was rare for Daryl to nap somewhere so public, his usual spot being hidden on or by the radiator in the office. It warmed the ex-sheriff's heart and he watched a moment. "He's so peaceful when he sleeps. Looks like a little kitten."

"He's precious, Rick. Honestly, I'm really glad you found him." Shane looked back at his friend. "He needed someone like you."

Rick smiled. If his guesses were right and Daryl had lived the life he had up until now, he deserves some happiness. He deserved to be comfortable and safe and happy in a forever home and although it may be selfish, Rick was elated he had been the one to find him. Sure, Shane or Glenn from the hospital would've been just as good as owners and he could have very easily passed Daryl off to the shelter and hoped he'd be adopted but..it didn't feel right. He found the kitty and even though his hands and ankles were cut up to hell, he wouldn't want it any other way. Daryl was family now, having wormed his furry butt into Rick's life and heart and he wasn't going to give it up. "No, I think I needed him. I'm glad he's here. I love him."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come talk to me on tumblr! lights-blue-arrows
> 
> Please comment and lemme know what you think!! Thank you guys! Love ya!


	3. Mouse Toy and Grumpy Bathtime

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven't abandoned this fic lmao! I have the next two chapters outlined!
> 
> I'm actually going to change the tags with the next chapter. I have an actual storyline now so keep an eye out! (Gonna take a supernatural turn so be warned.)  
> \---  
> Warning! This chapter has a sad part! It made me sad lmao it ain't too bad just be warned for some hinted past abuse.

[Stages of grief. Denial, anger, depression, bargaining, acceptance.]

(What. The fuck. Is that?)

Rick watched Daryl stare at the toy mouse. "Go on, buddy. It's for you! Look!" He moved the mouse, faking a swat like cats do and trying to get Daryl interested. It was small, half white and half grey with bright pink ears and red nose. It's tail was grey and tough, moving like a real mouse and it's beady black eyes stared into nothing. It was cute! A generic cat toy and Rick had sworn it would've driven the kitty wild without overwhelming him but Daryl was anything but. It wasn't anything fancy or overly stimulating but Rick thought he would've at least have kicked it! But Daryl just sat and stared at it, tail limp and eyes uninterested as if to say to Rick "what the fuck is it? Are you patronizing me?" He blinked up at his owner, eyes still and bored.

He sat back on his heels and huffed, locking eyes with the underwhelmed cat. "Guess it's a no go, huh? Alright. I'll try harder next time." He said with a sigh.

Rick stood and walked towards the kitchen, leaving his kitty and new toy in the living room where Daryl had recently decided to spend most of his time. It wasn't rare anymore for Rick to find the cat dozing on the couch or his favorite chair, even sometimes sitting on the window sill to stare out onto the front street. It'd spooked Rick the first time Daryl had hissed and swatted at the window but he found it was only to scare off a squirrel but now it seemed it was part of Daryl's day to sit and terrify the neighborhood pests. Rick obviously didn't let him outside, knowing fully well what could come of letting a stray cat back out into the world but Daryl hadn't seemed to even make any attempts. In fact, the kitty would run as fast as possible from any opened doors that lead back out into the world. He made no escape attempts and Rick honestly couldn't be happier. Even if the cat sometimes peed by accident if he opened the red front wood door too quickly.

He sighed and started making lunch for himself, wondering if Daryl would ever come around to playing with toys or if he had outgrown it from a hard life on the street.

Daryl narrowed his eyes on the mouse, stubborn tail twitching in interest even if he truly didn't care. (I ain't interested in you. In fact, I fucking hate you! I don't know what you are but you can go fuck yourself you furry, ugly, munchable, fun looking little-....NO!) He hissed at the toy, swatting it across the hardwood floor and backing away.

(...what did you say?)

His ears twitched at the tiny chirp from the toy, moving forward slowly to sniff at it. It didn't smell like much of anything apart from Rick's scent from where he'd held it and Daryl backed away to stare at it. He circled the mouse, stopping briefly to swat it again and heard the chirp sound.

Rick's ears picked up the sound of the chirping and he tiptoed to the doorway, hope bubbling in his chest before it burst. His shoulders fell when Daryl hissed at the toy, turning his back to it and choosing instead to run and hop on his favorite chair. He guessed Daryl really didn't like it.

(I hate you, I hate you, I hate you, I hate you... Stupid fucking mouse and stupid fucking house and stupid fucking human! Why the hell would he bring me a dying mouse! It doesn't do anything but sit there and cry out when I hit it! Stupid fucking mouse.)

Daryl sighed, his tail twitching in anger and frustration as he stared at the grey white rat. It laid on its side, not moving a muscle now that human Rick had apparently removed its legs. Thing was fucking dying and he felt his anger seep from him, dissolving into a strange sadness. His chest didn't purr and he closed his eyes, remembering the nights before the dumpster where he had once had a home. He remembered his house before the yelling and throwing things started, when he could sit with the not so tall yet human and play. It wasn't huge, a small one story ranch with soft carpeting and a bunny eared TV who's antennas he enjoyed chewing on.

He'd been so little then, so tiny and cute with fluffy fur and perfect ears that weren't balding and chipped. The human was nice. Grey short hair even though he was young and strong blue eyes that sparkled when he looked at the kitty. He was missing a tooth in the front but didn't mind, not caring if he had imperfections and Daryl hadn't either. His human was perfect.  
They played together, Daryl chasing his hand or makeshift stick toy and the boy laughing the whole time. He'd run and run until he was tired and then he'd lay on a strong chest to nap, tucked close under a firm jaw. His old human used to say the sweetest things to him, always pet behind his ears and didn't mind if Daryl meowed in his face when breakfast time came. He'd always been gentle with him and Daryl remembered every moment he could with a hard, cold stone in his chest. He was loved once.

(I think you're a toy. I've seen some of you in those homes where baby kittens live happy. You don't move but they attack and play as if you do. But...I cannot play. I am not allowed to play.

Stupid human Rick! Why would he bring you here? Are you here to mock me? Are you here to make me feel stupid? I know the truth! I will play with you like those kittens and then he will hit and yell and take you away! He will throw you out and I will be alone.

But human Rick would not do that, would he? He brought you to me and wanted me to play. But...I do not know how. Do I chase you? But you don't move. Do I bite you? But you do not die. Do I kick you? ...I suppose you do make noise. Maybe I can kick you? Just a little bit? Just to see what's it's like?)

Daryl jumped down from the chair, ears flat as he approached the toy mouse. He sniffed at it again before backing away and sitting on his bottom. (One time won't hurt.), he swatted at the toy, chirping sound coming out. His stupid tail flicked back and forth happily and he hated it. He wanted so badly to ignore the toy and run away.  
But...it was fun. His paws itched to kick at it again and he licked his right one briefly before going again. He got a claw on the mouse, the toy getting stuck in a way that spooked him for a moment before it fell off and Daryl's chest erupted in purring.

He tried it again...then again....and again. Soon he found himself swatting at the mouse so hard he flew across the living room and Daryl wiggles his butt as he stalked it. He grabbed at it with his front legs and kicked, kicked, kicked at it with his back ones until he swore its neck couldn't break anymore. He leaped and bounced and swatted at the toy all around, over, and under the furniture until he felt out of breath and collapsed on the chair in exhaustion. He didn't know how long he had played, but he laid contently panting on his side with the mouse held tight in his tiny paw for a while just trying to calm down after such a rush.

His heart pounded happily and he swore he'd never stop purring. That had been the most fun he'd had in just about as long as he can remember.

(Okay...I'll admit it, but don't say a damn word to anyone, you hear me? ..I like you, mouse.)

Rick tried to stay silent as he held back his tears and his phone up. He had gotten about 36 pictures of Daryl resting on the chair and a 13 minute long video of the cat playing his new toy and he was very, very pleased. He couldn't wait to show them to Shane!

\---  
"Oh no, buddy!"

(AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!)

Rick had jumped at the clattering noise of the cabinet and had rushed over to Daryl, carefully picking the cat up and looking at his flour covered fur. "Ooh, bud.. I think someone needs a bath."

(AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!)

In the weeks Daryl had lived in Rick's home, the cat had made leaps and bounds in improvements. His bald tail and ears were slowly re-growing their fur and his natural curiosity was begin to show itself more and more. He'd allowed Rick to not only pet, but hold and carry him! He'd taken to climbing around the small house and fitting his fluffy butt into every box or tiny space he could find. Rick had been impressed by Daryl's want to explore, now finding him in stranger and stranger places that included, but were not limited to, the bathroom sink, the bathtub, his office desk drawer, his fruit bowl, and kitchen cabinets.

Yes, it seemed the kitty quite enjoyed pushing open any ajar cabinets and shimming his butt inside to sit among the pasta boxes and baking material.

Except, this time, Daryl must've misjudged a step and had fallen onto the counter; claws dug deep into a flour bag that was promptly ripped to shred and decorated the kitchen in white powder. The kitchen and Daryl, that is. And the kitty did not look happy.

"Come on, Daryl. Lets get you into the bathtub."

(AHHHHHHH.........wait. What? Bathtub? Why the fuck do I need to go there? It's not nap time.)

Rick was quick as he sped walked to the bathroom, reaching behind himself to lock the door and shit the toilet lid to limit anymore incidents for the kitty. He'd already fallen and gotten his gorgeous fur dusted white, he didn't need anymore stress than what would surely be a stressful bath. Daryl hadn't enjoyed his first bath when he arrived at Rick's home and he'd been pretty good at grooming himself, only needing a few hair brushes here and there.

"Alright, bud," Rick spoke soft, holding the kitty in one hand and stroking his floury head with the other. "Lets get the water nice and warm, okay?" He kept his voice low and as soothing as possible. "My poor baby, looking like a sugar cookie and not the sweet little purr monster I love."

Rick chuckled to himself, turning the water on and sat on the side of the tub, kitty held on his lap and testing the temperature.

(....purr monster? Really? And what do you think you are doing human Rick? Why are you turning on the water? You are not naked for your bath! Wait, wait-WAIT, WHAT NO!)

Rick shushed Daryl when he meowed, the sound loud and distressed. "I know, I know. But you need it buddy. I'll go quick, okay? Promise. Just gotta rinse you out, that's all!" He tried not to laugh, the cat staring at him with wide, thin eyes and paws stretched wide in the few inches of water. His claws stuck out and his meowing did not stop.

He tried his hardest to go fast, heart aching for the distressed sweetheart. Daryl meowed and meowed and meowed as Rick used a plastic cup to gently rinse his fur clean. "It's okay, buddy, it's okay. We're almost done." Rick chuckled when Daryl tried to climb over the edge of the tub, picking up and avoiding his claws as he placed the baby back in the tiny pool. Rick stroking his wet head as he washed out fur, shushing his baby quietly.

(I hate this, I hate this, I hate this, I hate this, I hate this, I hate this, I hate this, I hate this, I hate this, I hate this, I hate this, I hate this, I hate this, I HATE THIS!!)

"Alright, alright!" Rick laughed after a particularly loud meow that went straight through his ears. "I think you're good. Let's get you out." He lifted the exaggeratedly stiff kitty out of the cloudy bath, setting him down slowly and getting a warm towel from under the sink. "There we go. Now I have my kitten back! No more Daryl shaped sugar cookie." He laughed out, ignoring the grumpy whining and grumbling from his ticked off buddy.  
He sat on the floor, pulling Daryl onto his lap and laughing as he gently dried him off. Daryl resembled more of a drowned rat than a kitty cat and Rick wished he had his phone to take a picture. Rusty fur damp and face looking miserable. It was so precious. "Aww, my little messy baby. You gotta be more careful bud, can't have you ruining all my baking good! Who will make to those yummy baked treats if I have no ingredients?" He chuckled again.

(Yeah, yeah. Keep laughing, asshole. You still have a giant mess in the kitchen you gotta take care of. Haha!)

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on tumblr and talk to me about kitty Daryl lmao! light-blue-arrows :)
> 
> Also please please please comment and let me know what y'all think! (I get very very sad if I don't get comments and I debate sometimes if I should even continue writing.. sorry for tmi but it's true.)


End file.
